This isn't the End
by ShingekiNoLevi99
Summary: Levi and Eren thought it would be a normal Christmas, but things take a turn for the worst for the pair. Character Death, Ereri, Oneshot (T for Levi's mouth)


**AN:** First Ereri story! Chirstmas, woo!

**Warning:** Grab a tissue box.

**Disclaimer:** I, Do not own the characters of this story

* * *

><p>Eren Jeager and his boyfriend Levi Ackerman were just walking into the door of Hanji Zoe's house. Levi breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of its clean state. It was usually filthy. "You guys made it! I was worried because it was snowing so hard!" Armin said to them, walking over.<p>

"It is, be we were okay." Eren replied and placed his and Levi's coat on the rack. "Is everyone here?" Levi asked. "Yeah, we're all in the living room."

The man nodded and followed his boyfriends best friend with Eren close behind. The whole make-shift family was there. Ymir in a chair, Historia in her lap. Reiner, Berthold and Annie playing cards on the floor with Hanji and Sasha. Connie arguing with Jean about some show and Marco trying to keep the peace

Auroro and Petra watching the game of cards along with Mike and Erwin. Petra turned and smiled. "Happy Birthday Levi and Merry Christmas!" "Merry Christmas" Levi replied, ignoring the Happy Birthday.

He had felt like crap all day, but Eren was so excited for today he sucked it up and didn't tell Eren about it. Eren nudged Levi "Merry Christmas Guys!" He was met with simultaneous replies. Eren went over to his Sister and hugged her. "Hi Eren"

"Hi Mikasa." Levi sat next to Erwin, while Eren and Mikasa talked. He honestly didn't feel like pissing her off. Armin watched Levi, feeling something off about the man. He left it bee however.

"Are we gonna eat soon?" Sasha whined. "Actually, I'm hungry too, let's eat." Chorus' of acceptance were heard as they all sat down to a meal. Mikasa and Levi soon were at it, Hanji watching them and everyone trying to distract themselves.

Levi started looking paler however during it. Eren frowned his brows, he tried to speak but he couldn't. "It sucks being short doesn't it." "Wow, who helped you come up with that one?" Mikasa rolled her eyes.

Levi felt his world spin, he frowned his brows hard and stared at the woman across the table. "I swear, I don't know what Eren see's in you." "Mikasa." Levi coughed slightly. "I'm an asshole we've covered this."

Mikasa sighed then narrowed her eyes at the man. "You..don't look so hot. Are you alright?" The whole crew was looking at him now. "I couldn't say it earlier but you do.." "I'm surprised you care, Mikasa" Levi said softly.

He then coughed harder, his vision turning black. "Levi?!" Mikasa got up an ran for her phone. Hanji ran over, Erwin not far behind. The three concerned faces, his two best friends and one being his boyfriend where the last he saw before he passed out.

* * *

><p>Levi woke up in a hospital bed, he felt weak as he notice a oxygen mask over his face. Eren sat beside him, head in his hands. "E.." His throat was on fire so he tried again after gathering up the little saliva he had and swallowed it. "Eren.."<p>

It came out weak but it got the job done. Eren's head snapped up, his eyes where bloodshot. "Levi.." "What..what happened.." "You um..passed out...Hanji had to give you CPR.." He faded off and looked at the wall.

Levi grunted at the sudden pain in his chest, coughing gently. Eren teared up and looked down. "The doctor came in..he said um..something I don't remember the name for..is shutting down you body..it attacks your lungs first apparently..So he said that um..he hopes that your heart stops first..because your lungs suddenly stopping is what's horrible about this disease..there's rare cases that end that way even if it starts with your lungs.."

Levi watched Eren levelly for a moment but his head was reeling. "..How long." "He said..roughly a month..." Eren almost choked on his words. "Do the..others know..?"

Eren shook his head. Levi sighed. "We need too..I'll break it to them.." Levi coughed again. Eren nodded. "I'll go get them."

* * *

><p>The whole room was in tears, Some in shocked silence, others crying into the others shoulder. Mikasa was shocked, she couldn't move. She didn't like Levi but..never did she want to see him die. He was apart of their small make-shift family and made Eren happy. Mikasa felt years burn her eyes.<p>

Tears slipped, her bangs covering her eyes. "I-I'm..so sorry.." Mikasa's voice was small and trembling. Everyone looked to her, Levi gave her a level look. "It's not your fault. Nothing was."

"I'm so horrible to y-" "I don't give..a shit." Levi had to catch his breath. It hurt everyone to see him have to recollect himself. Armin pulled Eren to hug him as he cried for the umpteenth time.

"You're just trying to be a..good sister..Protect Eren.." Breath in. "That's what I respect..about you..because it's about..making him happy in the end." Mikasa stared at him then nodded, they both then softly smirked at each other. They had made amends.

Eren would always be grateful for that.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Levi had become paper white, he had horrible bags under his eyes. He had several machines keeping things going in his body and giving him some type of nutrients and hydration. The doctors had pulled Eren aside and said that he had about a week left. They hadn't reached a month but they said it was attacking his heart an liver now. The doctor shook his head and had mumbled he had hoped the heart won because then Levi would have to deal with them trying to fix the poison his Liver had released if It burst.<p>

Levi would not live through that if it happened.

Eren sat by Levi, he held a bruised and pale hand, kissing it occasionally. "Er..en." Levi was starting to have more trouble speaking. It broke everyone's heart to see the usually scowling man like this. Eren was taking it increasingly hard, for good reason.

"Yeah, Levi?" "Will..you..do me a favor..?" He hated this. "Anything Babe." "Grab..me a note..pad.."

Eren did so, getting a pen for him as well. "What are you doing?" "You'll..see..I'm going to need..envelopes.." "I'll go buy you some." "Eat..while you're out.." "I'm not hungry." Attempting to up malicious in his voice Levi glared at Eren.

"Eren..Jeager..go and meet..someone and..eat. You need..fresh air.." Eren sighed, he didn't want to argue with him. "Alright fine." Eren started to walk out. "I..Love you.." Eren looked back at Levi and the smallest smile came to his lips.

"I love you too Levi."

* * *

><p>Armin and Eren were having lunch. Mikasa had to work so it was just the two best friends. "How's he doing?" "..Not good." Armin nodded, dropping it.<p>

Eren ran a hand through his hair. "If you want to talk, talk." Armin said gently. Eren wanted to do this for awhile so he did.

"Armin I can't stand it..He's trying to take care of me still and it..it fucking kills me." He's started to cry. Arming listened.

"I know he's in pain and he won't just let me take care of him. You know what the doctors told me? That they hope his heart stops before his liver bursts or his lungs give out. That's fucking rich because you know what I'd rather?

this to not happen at all. He's been through so much and has fought to live some of it. I just don't understand...WHY CAN'T THE WORLD GIVE HIM A BREAK?!" Eren sobbed out.

Armin had tears in his eyes as he took his long time best friends hand, practically his brother's hand and shook his head. "I don't know why Eren and I don't know why it choose Levi..It's a cruel world Eren and sometimes those who deserve life die and those who don't take up space." Eren nodded and put his head on the table and sobbed, Armin still holding his hand as the people around them watched, not knowing the whole story but feeling horrible for the young man.

* * *

><p>Levi had given him letters after sealing them, after a few days of writing and told him to given them to everyone when he was gone. Eren nodded, putting them on the table. He then took Levi's hand again. It was comfortably silent for awhile. "Levi?" "Yeah..?" "I just want you to know..I would have married you."<p>

Levi smiled, weakly. "I'm gonna..just say..we are.." Eren kissed his cheek gently, Levi took his mask off and kissed him briefly before he pulled away. They put his mask back on an breathes deep. "I love you Levi"

"I love..you..too Eren."

* * *

><p>Levi Ackerman's heart stopped a week later. The Nurses had rushed in, doctors as well. Eren was sent outside were Erwin, Hanji, Petra, Mikasa and Armin were coming. They saw Eren with tears falling and in total panic and they had ran over. When the doctor had came to give Eren the news he had fallen to his knees and sobbed, Armin and Mikasa has joined him and held him.<p>

Erwin had turned and had put a hand to his face, tears dripping from his chin. Hanji and Petra had held each other and sobbed.

Eren now stood dressed in a Black suit with all of his friends. They stood looking at the freshly place gravestone. It read "Levi Ackerman, A great Man, Friend and Boyfriend who was taken too soon." Levi would say it was "cheesy as hell." Eren hadn't cared however.

Eren then turned to all his friends that had bloodshot eyes to match his own. He pulled out the letters and handed them to their respective owners. Everyone let it sink in after Eren announced Levi has wrote these. It was the last they'd ever hear of the man as long as they lived. No one opened theirs yet because they wanted to read them to when they could grieve when they where by themselves.

* * *

><p><em>Eren,<em>

_It's been a shitty couple of weeks I know. I haven't been able to really talk to you, and now i wished I had spoken more when I was able. I know you don't care but I do. You're off right now hopefully eating and I'm writing to make up for that. You're the last of my letters because they always say leave the best for last._

_I have some cheesy ass requests and some things to let you know so bear with my shitty hand writing and wording. I'll have only one regret when I do die an it's not being able to be with you longer. I know you'll be in good hands with all our friends, our family, just don't shut them out. Let them help even if they'll piss you off at one point. They will because I know you're not known for your good temper._

_But let them be them Eren and help. Don't take my only regret hard, it's not your fault. Even if you find some bazaar way to make your fault. It will never be your fault. If you don't I'll come back and haunt your stubborn ass._

_Also, you're in your twenties Eren, go and find someone after you heal. Life your live to the fullest. You're a flame Eren that should never be put out and I hope I'm not the one to put It out. I love you and I never want that to happen, ever._

_I, for some reason, know that we'll meet again. Even if it's in the some sort of afterlife or another life. We will, the others will be there in some form or another too. All I know is I'll see you again. This isn't my final good-bye_

_With everything,_

_Levi Jeager_

* * *

><p>AN: OMG I didn't think I'd finish it! I'm laying here though early (2:36<p>

A.M) Christmas morning & muse slapped me in the face. This..came out better than I hoped. I hoped you got all feelsy and liked it!

Sorry for the skipping around but i didn't want to force this to be longer, i wanted it just to be how it came out. If there's any mistakes lemme know!

Have a Merry and Safe Christmas! Please Review!


End file.
